Revenge of the Assists
by Mizagium
Summary: We all know the smashers and how awesome they are, but we often neglect the supporting characters: the Assist Trophies. One shot. T for safety


**Author's Note:** Hey there. This is just some idea I had. All the stories I read are about the main players in Brawl, but not about the Assist characters. So I thought, "what the hey?" and started writing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these people.

* * *

Shadow sat moping around the room where Assist Trophy Characters were held

Shadow sat moping around the room where Assist Trophy Characters were held. He looked around at all the excellent fighters who were not included as fighters in the Brawl tournament.

"GAAHH!! Why wasn't I in Brawl?" He punched the table he was seated at, creating an indent. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. Several ran. Gray Fox and Isaac were seated around the table. "Look at us, we all should have been in Brawl!"

"Well at least we're Assists." Isaac offered, just grateful to be here.

"SOME of us are lucky to be Assists. I, however, am much better than this! They didn't even let me use my full Chaos Control; I just barely slowed down time. I could have stopped it completely!"

"I agree." Gray Fox hissed. "I hold my katana backhanded and slice it almost as fast as Meta Knight." Shadow nodded.

"What about you?" He asked Isaac. "What else can you do?" Isaac showed him his mastery of Earth Psynergy and the Judgment summon. "THAT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME!! You should totally have been in Brawl." Isaac just shrugged.

"We should demand that we be in Brawl!" Gray Fox suggested. "We're powerful, we could force our way into the tournament."

Shadow was getting excited now. "Yeah, but we need more than just us three. Who else is here?" Shadow, Isaac, and Grey Fox began scooping out the other Assists. Shadow spied Saki Amamiya. "You, come here." Saki came over to the group. "You look strong, do you think you should have been in Brawl?"

"Yes, I do think I should have been included in the Brawl Tournament." Saki replied in broken English.

"I don't know about him." Grey Fox said.

"Are you SERIOUS?! His weapon is a gun AND a sword!! How AWESOME is THAT?" Isaac disagreed with him. Saki demonstrated his acrobatics and was immediately welcomed into the group.

"Who else?" Shadow looked for other possible candidates.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me!" A high-pitched voice sounded from underneath the table. It was Stafy. "I wanna be in Brawl, too!"

"No!" Shadow shouted angrily. "All you do is spin around! The fighters can even hurt you!"

"But—"

"NO!" Shadow kicked Stafy out form under the table and into the wall. Isaac's fear of Shadow was made worse by this.

"Waah! Waluigi wants to be in Brawl!" Grey Fox wheeled around to find Waluigi staring him in the face. Grey Fox was unmoved.

"What can you do?" Waluigi showed off an impressive repertoire of moves. "Impressive. Do you have a Final Smash?"

"Uhhh…"

"Come back when you make one up." Waluigi rushed off to develop a Final Smash.

The Hammer Bro. and Lakitu came up to Isaac. "We want opt be in Brawl, too. We want to help Bowser defeat Mario."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "But, all you do is throw hammers and drop spiky turtles. No." they started to protest but Isaac used Push and forced them outside through the wall. Shadow was impressed.

"Who else?" They turned to watch as Dr. Wright was swarmed by Nintendogs while a Metroid sucked his brains. "No."

Tingle suddenly fell out of the sky. "Tingle, Tingle, klooloo lim-pah!" Shadow punched him away.

Samurai Goroh was just then defeated by Kat and Ana. "No."

"Why are they even here? They don't even do that in their games." Isaac shrugged.

The Ray custom robo began buzzing around Shadow's head. Shadow ignored it. It then began to fire harmless laser blasts at his head.

"I think it's trying to talk to you…" Isaac pointed out. Shadow became agitated with it and crushed it between his hands.

The Excitebikes and Advance wars units began to fight each other, Knuckle Joe and Little Mac began boxing, Jeff and Andross were shooting things at each other, and the Devil began dancing on their table.

"Why is everybody her so FREAKIN' RETARDED??" Shadow lost it. He started to beat up everybody in the room except Isaac, Grey Fox and Saki.

"What about Lyn?" Saki asked. "She's the least retarded of the rest of them.

Isaac and Grey Fox snickered. "No way, she's a girl."

* * *

Well? It sounded better in my head so I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
